Night God
by UkeUnix
Summary: Suku maya yang terkenal dengan kehebatan ilmu pengetahuan dan kaya dengan harta bendanya yang berharga, kemakmuran dan kesuburan lahannya yang memuaskan siapa saja yang mendiami daerah itu. Walau bagaimanapun hebatnya yang mampu melampaui Atlatis, kisah kelamnya-pun tak pernah luput dalam sejarah. (LightxL)
1. Chapter 1

_Fic ini bermula dari ketertarikan saya dengan suku Maya... Sebenarnya, fic ini gk ada hubungannya dengan suku Maya karena saya hanya memakai tempat-tempat suci mereka sebagai latar, bahkan semua ceritanya saya buat-buat agar cocok dengan cerita, semua yang saya tulis hanyalah fiksi bualan- keasliannya bohong belaka karena terlahir dari imajinasi saya..._

_Jika berminat, silahkan Baca, jika tidak anda bisa Kembali..._

**Peringatan : **_Fic ini berisi banyak kekurangan- terkadang bagus dan terkadang berubah membosankan, typo di mana-mana, AU, OOC, Banyak basa-basi, terlalu dramatis dan masih banyak kecacatan lain..._

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Suku Maya**

* * *

Bulan purnama memantulkan cahayanya, membuat air menjadi biru kehijauan dengan efek kilauan-kilauan yang bersinar indah. Danau dalam gua yang ditumbuhi beberapa tanaman liar yang bergelantungan sebagai perhiasan alamnya, airnya yang jernih memancarkan dasar danau yang penuh dengan karang, walau dasarnya tak diketahui keasliannya— sangat indah namun memiliki aura mencekam yang dalam— Indah namun menakutkan diwaktu yang sama.

"Tidak! Kumohon, lepaskan aku!" Pekik seorang gadis yang diseret oleh dua orang pendeta.

"Kau telah dipilih sebagai prantara kami dengan-Nya anakku," Ketua suku yang juga sebagai pembaca mantra memulai upacara suci mereka, ajian-ajian gaib mulai diperdengarkan… sang gadis meronta keras, tapi semua itu sia-sia. Pada akhirnya, gadis itupun diceburkan kedalam cenote, berharap doa mereka dapat terkabulkan melalui tumbal-tumbal sebagai prantaranya. Sang gadis yang sempat meronta di dalam air cenote tiba-tiba menghilang di dalamnya— seketika, permukaan air menjadi biru terang ditimpa sinar bulan, menandakan upacara mereka telah usai. Puji syukur dan doa mereka panjatkan bagi sang gadis, 'semoga arwahnya diterima di sisi-Nya'

Tanpa disadari, seorang anak lelaki memerhatikan upacara penumbalan— memberi tatapan benci— bertanya-tanya, dewa macam apa yang ingin mengambil nyawa pengikutnya, hanya untuk memberi sedikit belaskasihan? Lalu— apa gunanya kita berdoa setiap hari dan membawa semua dupa ke candi? Ini tidak masuk akal.

**#####EEE33333333#####**

Kerajaan suku maya, dikenal dengan suku yang spektakuler di zamannya, berbagai ilmu pengetahuan dikuasai semua rakyatnya. Seolah kerajaan suku maya adalah duplikat dari Atlantis yang hilang. Tapi, kisah kelam dari suku maya-pun tak pernah luput.

Rakyatnya sangat mengagungkan dewa mereka, terutama Dewa Matahari, ia digambarkan sebagai sosok yang indah, bijaksana, dan sangat pemurah, sosok pencipta yang memberi banyak kehidupan. Begitu pula putranya 'Dewa Malam' sosoknya yang indah nan rupawan, memberi kesuburan dan keberuntungan, tapi sayangnya ia membuat ayahnya 'Dewa Matahari' murka, sehingga membuatnya dikurung ke dalam gua cenot. Setiap tahun-Setiap bulan purnama total, sang Dewa Malam menginginkan tumbal untuk persembahan, sebagai mainan bagi sang Dewa untuk melampiaskan amarahnya terhadap Dewa Matahari yang mengurungnya selama 5 abad. Setiap sang Dewa Malam murka, musim kemarau yang panjang akan melanda suku maya— maka dari itu, satu-satunya jalan adalah memberikan tumbal untuk sang dewa melewati cenote, gua bawah tanah yang tergenang air bersih dengan warna kebiruan jika diterpa cahaya yang juga dipercaya sebagai portal antara dunia nyata dan gaib.

Setiap tahun mereka memberikan tumbal untuk menyenangkan hati sang Dewa, agar musim kemarau tidak berkepanjangan, bahkan, jika musim kemarau masih melanda, mereka akan terus memberi tumbal agar dapat menyenangkan hati sang dewa, dan itu masih terjadi— hingga sekarang.

Semua orang yang dijadikan tumbal adalah orang-orang terpilih, entah apa, setiap tumbal-tumbalnya haruslah sosok yang cerdas dan berusia rata-rata dari 10-20 tahunan. Tetapi, adapula tumbal yang dinilai istimewa— kenapa istimewa? karena ia memiliki tanda heksagram di punggung tangannya dengan tengah yang terukir huruf 'K' english kuno, selain itu mereka dinilai langka bagi para pendeta, karena kelahiran mereka hanya 5 tahun sekali, tumbal istimewa akan mendapat tanda kebesaran 'Dewa Malam' dari umur 10 tahun… belum lagi, selama sepuluh tahun ini pendeta dan kepala suku belum menemuka sosok tumbal istimewa. Apa mungkin ia terbunuh sebelum diserahkan ke hadapan sang Dewa? Bisa jadi— ia melarikan diri, atau apa? Itulah kenapa ketua suku merasa bingung akan keberadaan tumbal istimewa ini. Ingat— satu tumbal istimewa sama dengan sepuluh tumbal manusia… itu membuat dalam lima tahun kedepan, penumbalan tak akan dilakukan. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Entah— tanyakan saja pada sang Dewa.

Selain itu masih banyak yang bertanya-tanya, apakah tumbal-tumbal itu dibunuh sang Dewa sebagai makanan atau dijadikan pelayan? tetapi, pemikiran para warga menjerumus ke pernyataan pertama, karena setiap penumbalan, air gunung berubah warna menjadi merah, dalam sehari semalam, dan berubah menjadi jernih kembali dengan rasa dan kesegaran yang luar biasa nikmat bagai air surga seperti air cenote.

565 M.

**##### 333333EEEEEEE #####**

Sebuah mata hitam mengawasi pedagang yang menjual cemilan dengan rasa manis nan lezat. Mengawasi setiap orang yang lalu-lalang agar tak ada yang melihat tingkah mencurigakannya.

Pedagang wanita itu berbalik. Dan kesempatan untuk beraksi-pun tiba. Dengan cepat sosoknya berdiri mendekati kue-kue khas yang dijajalkan mengambil beberapa untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kantung coklat usang.

"HEY! KAU PENCURI…!" Gawat— aksinya tertangkap, menarik topi kumalnya berusaha menutupi wajah pucat. Ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat. Orang-orang memerhatikannya, beberapa ada yang mengejar dan ada pula yang tak perduli. Karena, warga di sana ada juga yang bekerja sebagai penangkap maling atau sebut saja Hansip.

Ia berlari melewati semua kerumunan hingga tersenggol beberapa orang dan mendapat sumpah serapah di belakang punggungnya. Ia tidak peduli, ia terus berlari, karena pemburu maling itu tak akan menyerah mengejarnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan tempat persembunyiannya— masuk melewati gang dan melompati pagar kayu, di sana terdapat semak-semak yang sebenarnya pintu masuk. Ia melesat masuk melewati semak-semak, bersembunyi diantaranya, berharap pemburu maling yang ganas tak menemukannya.

"Hahh… haah… dimana pemuda itu? Ia cepat sekali— Heh… awas saja kalau ketemu, kupatahkan tangannya agar tak mencuri lagi," Hansip-pun pergi dengan kelelahan. Sedangkan sang maling hanya menghela lega.

Dengan sedikit berjongkok, sosoknya yang kurus dan ramping membuat mudah untuk melewati celah-celah sempit di lorong bawah tanah, walau sebenarnya, orang dewasa-pun bisa melewati lorong sempit itu jika merangkak seperti bayi, ya... kecuali orang gemuk tentunya… Sebuah bintik cahaya yang tertutup semak-semak berada di ujung lorong, membuat kakinya bergerak lebih cepat. Semak-semak berbunga ungu ia singkirkan, membuat matanya terkena sinar matahari yang menjengkelkan, memperlihatkan tempat persembunyian anak-anak yatim piatu yang ditinggal pergi kedua orang tuanya dan bahkan dibuang seperti dirinya. Rumah besar dari batu kapur yang terawat bersih menjadi tempat peristirahatannya, sepetak tanah tak terpakai menjadi lahan perkebunannya, aliran sungai dari gunung melewati celah batu besar yang membentang bagai tembok raksasa yang mengitari wilayah tempat tinggal mereka, dan hanya lorong gelap dan sempit sebagai pintu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kak L," Anak laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu menghampirinya dengan girang.

"Kakak kemana saja?" Anak lelaki itu terdengar khawatir, sedangkan sosok di hadapannya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Habis mengambil ini," ia memperlihatkan hasil jarahannya ke anak pirang. Mata anak itu berbinar, seperti baru melihat sesuatu yang lama diidamkannya.

"Ini semua untukku?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Haha- lebih tepatnya, untuk semuanya Mello… kau harus belajar berbagi mulai sekarang," anak laki-laki itu cemberut, tetapi tidak membantah, ia mengambil kantung yang berisi makanan khas dengan rasa manis itu dan membagikannya ke teman-teman yang lain dengan kantung celana yang telah terisi penuh terlebih dahulu.

Sosok pemuda bernama L itu berpikir... Jika anak-anak terlantar ini (beserta dirinya) ditemukan warga-apalagi hansip sialan itu… mereka semua pasti telah berakhir menjadi budak-budak yang disuruh bekerja untuk memperkaya seorang saudagar yang sudah jelas kaya, dianiyaya, dijual sebagai peliharaan dan pembantu— _kami, anak yatim piatu... sudah bukan manusia lagi saat itu juga_— betapa menyedihkannya dunia ini…

Lamunannya pecah saat menatap anak kecil yang baru saja dibawanya seminggu yang lalu, ia sedang menatap air sungai dengan damai.

"Ada apa Near? kau tak bergabung dengan teman-temanmu?" anak berambut putih itu hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, ini untukmu," Terdapat manisan gula-gula berbentuk segiempat di tangannya, anak itu hanya diam saja, hingga tangan mungilnya meraih gula-gula ditangan L dengan canggung. Mungkin, trauma akan perbudakan yang menimpanya seminggu yang lalu belum sembuh— pertama kali L melihat anak itu, dia sedang berusaha mengangkat sekarung gandum dari sebuah ladang,_ malang_, anak sepuluh tahun seperti dia telah menjadi budak orang-orang kikir dengan diupah makanan satu kali sehari. L juga bernasib sama dengan Near, bedanya hanya, Near lebih beruntung dari L... Trauma akan siksaan manusia, pemukulan brutal, darah— L merasa sedikit pusing, hingga dia perlu menghirup udara masuk ke paru-paru, umur lima tahun, ia menjadi budak yang dianggap paling hina—trauma yang dirasanya lebih parah… fisiknya cacat, psikologisnya rusak, pemikirannya berubah menjadi ketakutan yang luar biasa— hingga orang itu datang membawa kebebasan.

"L! kemarilah," Sesosok pria paru baya memanggilnya dari depan pintu rumah berbatu. Dia adalah Wammy, sosok dermawan yang terkenal akan penemuan-penemuan besarnya. Sosok yang membawa L untuk tinggal di rumah tersembunyi ini, setiap pagi ia ke luar melewati lorong, dan menjadi penemu-penemu sebagai pekerjaannya, lalu kembali di malam hari untuk menemani anak-anak yatim piatu-nya. Karena, jika ia diketahui menyelundupkan anak yatim piatu, dia akan ditahan di dalam candi yang telah dibuat seperti penjara dan dihukum 100 cambukan, kemudian semua anak-anak yatim piatu akan dipekerjakan dan dijual— Sudah dibilang… dunia itu tidak adil. Di dunia ini, sosok yang paling rendah adalah anak-yatim-piatu, karena mereka tak punya orang tua, tempat tinggal, maka dari itu— siapapun boleh memperlalukan mereka sewena-wena, toh, siapa yang melarang? mereka tak punya keluarga untuk menghentikan itu—

"Ada apa Wammy?" L berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu," Apa yang ingin ia bicarakan? L hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, memerhatikan punggung tua yang begitu renta dan rapuh. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan buku-buku berjejeran rapi 'Perpustakaan'

"L… kuharap kau tak keluar dari tempat ini lagi," Wammy memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa? Wammy, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan saya, saya bisa menjaga diri-"

"Bukan itu maksudku L," Matanya yang penuh dengan kerutan, tiba-tiba terlihat sendu, mata tua itu terlihat sedikit berair. Kemudian, kedua tangan keriputnya menyentuh tangan kanan L yang terbalut kain putih. Sekilas, L paham maksud dari pembicaraan Wammy.

"Kuharap kau tidak keluar lagi nak, tadi malam, aku bermimpi buruk tentangmu," Suara Wammy terdengar serak. L menunduk, ia tau kenapa Wammy berkata begitu, itu karena sesuatu terjadi padanya saat umur sepuluh tahun yang lalu… Ia demam sepanjang malam, tubuhnya gemetar, tangan kanannya ngilu luar biasa- nyeri yang membuat tangannya itu terasa tersayat-sayat— dan pagi harinya, ia menyadari satu hal… Dewa telah memilihnya, dan ia menentang takdirnya— menutupi lengannya tanpa diketahui banyak orang, apa yang tersembunyi di bawahnya.

"Aku tau, tapi…"

"Kumohon L, jangan pernah keluar lagi dari tempat ini… aku khawatir mereka menemukanmu nak," Wammy meremas lengan kanannya membuat ia sedikit meringis.

"Jika saya tertangkap— itu artinya takdir,"

"L…"

"Apapun itu, saya akan tetap berhati-hati… Wammy tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan saya seperti itu," Mata Wammy menjadi lembut, tangan kanannya mengelus pipi L dengan kasih sayang seorang Ayah.

"Apapun itu, aku percaya padamu," L hanya tersenyum simpul, kasih sayang yang tak pernah dirasakannya selama lima tahun, kini diberikan melalui Wammy, betapa Tuhan begitu adil.

**##### 333333EEEEEEE #####**

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Panda : Apaan? lu bikin fic baru lagi? fic yang kemarin lu kemanain hah?

Ete : Iya, iya- gue minta mangap... fic yang kemarin masih mojok di tengah jalan, sedang pusing nyari jalan cerita yang bikin para pembaca bisa membayangkan juga...

Panda : Lalu ini apaa?

Ete : Ini fic juga

Panda : Napa lu gk lanjutin yang kemarin?

Ete : Kan udah bilang gak ada ide...

Panda : ALESAN...

Ete : -_-'

Oke... hanya sampai sini aja ne... di halaman ini, hanya perkenalan aja, di chapt selanjutnya saya gk bisa bayangin bakalan jadi apa... jika masih ada yang berminat silahkan tinggakan jejak Review-nya... Kritik dan saran selalu diterima, atau jika ada yang punya masukan silahkan saja, karena imajinasi itu sangat berharga... sekian dari saya,

Senyum hangat dari Ete... ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Peringatan : **_Fic ini berisi banyak kekurangan- terkadang bagus dan terkadang berubah membosankan, typo di mana-mana, AU, OOC, Banyak basa-basi, terlalu dramatis dan masih banyak kecacatan lain... Sudut pandang orang ke-3 yang serba tahu apa dan bagaimana kejadiannya  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Kutemukan  
**

* * *

Seminggu lagi.

Sosoknya yang tinggi dengan jubah merah menatap cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui atap gua yang tak tertutup, mata coklat emasnya berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan yang belum sempurna seutuhnya. Seketika sebuah asap mengepul mengelilinginya bagai tornado dan lenyap bersamanya-

**#####EEE33333333#####**

Paginya— L berjalan melewati gang sempit, walau sebenarnya ia dilarang berkeliaran oleh Wammy, ia tetap ingin keluar. Amat sangat membosankan jika hanya berada di Panti, apalagi buku di perpustakaan telah ia baca semua. Dan sekarang L memiliki hobi baru yang sangat unik— memerhatikan orang-orang dengan menebak apa profesinya, membantu beberapa orang dan diupah seadanya, dan sesekali berhadapan dengan hansip-hansip, bukan berarti ia suka mencuri dan sebagainya… hanya saja, ia suka membantu mereka menemukan penjahat yang berkeliaran— dan 'Fatal' jika ia membantu para hansip itu untuk menangkap dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa orang mulai memenuhi jalanan yang berdebu dengan aktifitas masing-masing, anak-anak bermain dan berlari di pinggir jalan, pedagang-pedagang telah menjajalkan semua dagangannya dengan sedikit opini pada para pembeli. L hanya melesat melewati mereka dan sesekali memerhatikan beberapa perselisihan kecil. Langkahnya terhenti melihat pria yang sedang mengangkat bebatuan dengan tangan yang sedikit memar karena mengangkat batu yang cukup besar.

"Tuan Matsuda?" L memerhatikan dengan seksama, seketika pria itu mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lelah.

"Eh- kau… ah, ya… Ryuuzaki kan?"

"Siapa lagi yang punya mata sebesar ini jika bukan saya?" L menunjuk matanya yang hitam. L berusaha tetap waspada walau ia sudah merasa akrab dengan semua anggota penangkap kejahatan, tentunya dengan memalsukan identitasnya, ia tak akan mudah dicari.

"Haha- maaf, aku terlalu kelelahan karena mengangkut batu-batu ini untuk memperbaiki kantor kami yang kemarin jebol,"

"Oh, saya kira anda beralih profesi menjadi kuli bangunan,"

"Jangan bilang begitu. Sebagai hansip, aku ini akan melakukan apapun untuk membasmi semua kejahatan," katanya bangga sambil mengangkat tangannya ke dada dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa anda sendiri? Tak ada yang membantu?"

"Ah, semuanya sedang istirahat,"

"Kalau begitu, biar saya bantu,"

"Tidak perlu, kau terlalu banyak membantu dalam penangkapan… haha,"

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula bekerja bersama lebih ringan daripada sendiri,"

"Terimakasih banyak," Matsuda menjabat tangan L dengan goncangan kegembiraan.

"Sebelumnya. Apa anda punya karung bekas?"

"Ya, untuk apa?"

"Ambil saja dulu," Matsuda mengambil sebuah karung usang yang cukup panjang dari kantung hitamnya lalu memberikannya ke L.

"Pegang ujungnya, saya akan pegang ujung satunya. Lalu taruh bebatuan itu di atas karung, agar mempermudah kita mengangkat bebatuan tanpa mengangkatnya satu persatu yang cukup membuang waktu,"

"Ah, kenapa tak terpikirkan cara itu dari tadi? padahal itu akan mempercepat pekerjaan berat ini," kata Matsuda sambil menggaruk kepala dengan wajah bodoh.

Satu-persatu bebatuan besar ditaruh di atas karung, L mengangkat ujungnya dengan Matsuda yang telah memegang ujung karung yang lain, bersama mereka mengangkut bebatuan yang ukurannya sebesar paha orang dewasa. Dan akhirnya pekerjaan mereka selesai hanya dengan waktu yang singkat. Peluh memenuhi tubuh mereka berdua, dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Akhirnya selesai juga…" Matsuda menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi kayu.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu Ryuuzaki, tanpa pemikiranmu, pekerjaan ini akan sangat menguras waktu,"

"Tak masalah," L berjongkok di atas batu besar yang pipih, peluhnya menetes melalui ujung rambut hitamnya. Tanpa sadar, pekerjaan kasarnya itu membuat balutan kain di telapak tangan kanannya menjadi sedikit longgar dan memperlihatkan sesuatu di baliknya walau tidak jelas. Dan di saat itulah Matsuda memerhatikan lekuk garis di balik kain itu— matanya membesar karena terkejut. Walau hanya sebagian, ia tahu betul itu apa. Lekuk garisnya— tidak salah lagi— tapi, tapi…

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi tuan Matsuda," L bangkit, melenyapkan lamunan Matsuda yang entah kemana.

"Eh- a… iya, terimakasih atas bantuannya," Entah kenapa suara Matsuda terdengar gemetar, tetapi L tidak peduli, ia melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu, tak menyadari tatapan curiga di balik punggungnya.

L terus berjalan menyusuri rumah-rumah batu, lalu berhenti di sebuah sungai untuk mencuci wajahnya. Seketika kain yang membalut tangannya terlepas, untungnya tidak hanyut karena L langsung menangkapnya. Berbahaya jika ia pulang tanpa kain itu. Ia melilit kembali telapak tangan kanannya dengan kain yang sudah basah. Dan lagi-lagi, dia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi.

**#####EEE33333333#####**

Dari semua orang, memang banyak orang yang memiliki sepenggal rahasia. Rahasia yang tak akan ia bagi untuk siapapun walau itu adalah sahabat terbaik sepanjang masa. Dan sekarang… bagaimana dengan seseorang yang mengetahui rahasia terbesar orang lain tanpa di beritahu orang tersebut?

Matsuda berjalan dengan langkah cepat, pikirannya kacau karena ia tahu bahwa sosok Ryuuzaki— pemuda yang baru saja membantunya itu adalah tumbal Dewa? Bingung— apakah ia harus mengatakannya pada Kepala suku? tapi, tapi… ia terlalu kasihan kepada Ryuuzaki yang akan dijadikan tumbal. Kenapa harus orang yang baik yang menjadi tumbal? kenapa bukan para penjahat yang berkeliaran di luar sana saja? Matsuda benar-benar bingung. Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? apa? apa? apa?

"Wahh… aku tak tahu kau sangat kuat Matsuda," Seorang Pria mengomentari saat Matsuda sampai di depan bangunan berbatu yang ia tahu itu adalah kantornya.

"Bu-bukan begitu tuan Aizawa, Ryuuzaki yang membantuku,"

"Oh… kalau begitu wajar saja," Aizawa mengeryit saat melihat wajah Matsuda yang terlihat ketakutan?

"Ada apa? kau terlihat aneh," Tanya Aizawa.

"Umm... seminggu lagi penumbalan. Menurutmu, siapa yang akan menjadi tumbalnya?"

"Eh? tentunya itu bukan kau," ya… Matsuda memang sudah sering dikatai tolol dan sebagainya, tapi… bukan itu maksudnya.

"Aku tahu, aku memang tidak sepintar dirimu tuan Aizawa. Maksudku, kau tahu… sudah lama sekali tumbal istimewa tak pernah terlihat,"

"Ya, aku tahu itu… Tumbal istimewa ini, sepertinya tak akan ada lagi— berapa tahun kita mencari? aku sudah lupa, dan selama itu pula kita sudah banyak kehilangan sosok-sosok yang cerdas dan terkenal dengan kehebatan otaknya. Seandainya kita bisa menemukannya, pasti kekhawatiran masih bisa di cegah walau perhitungannya sangatlah kecil," Aizawa menghela nafasnya saat mengingat banyak sekali orang jenius yang mereka korbankan hanya untuk kepuasan Dewa semata.

"Bagaimana kalau tumbal istimewa ini kita temukan lagi?"

"Itu malah bagus untuk lima tahun kedepan, apalagi jika kita mendapat banyak tumbal istimewa lainnya,"

"Tapi… bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau untuk dijadikan tumbal?"

"Itu tidak bisa diubah Matsuda. Garis tangannya telah mengatakan _itulah takdirnya. _Sekeras apapun mereka mencoba lari, tetap saja itu adalah takdirnya sebagai tumbal,"

"Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa? tumben sekali kau menanyakan tentang Tumbal Istimewa ini denganku. Apa jangan-jangan pacarmu adalah tumbal istimewa?"

"Bu-bukan itu, tapi… sepertinya aku menemukannya,"

"Hm? Benarkah?"

**#####EEE33333333#####**

Di sebuah bukit, terdapat satu pohon yang berada di puncaknya. Itulah tempat favorit L, setelah berpetualang, karena di tempat itulah ia bisa melihat hamparan bangunan berbatu dengan orang-orangnya yang sebesar semut berkeliaran di jalan berdebu. Bahkan lebih indah lagi karena ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan seperti melihat matahari terbenam.

Ia terpukau— matahari sudah bertengger di ufuk barat, memancarkan sinar oranye dengan efek kemerahan di intinya. Pemandangan yang indah. L tahu, keindahan alam lebih memukau mata dari pada keindahan manusia. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian teringat peringatan Wammy. Astaga— ia pasti akan sangat khawatir jika L tidak berada di panti setelah ia selesai melakukan pengajaran dengan para peneliti lain. L meloncat dari atas pohon, mendarat dengan satu kaki berlutut, dan kemudian ia berlari turun dari bukit.

L berjalan cepat melewati orang-orang yang semakin ramai pada saat malam, obor-obor di nyalakan di setiap rumah dan jalan, memberikan penerangan. Saat ia ingin berbelok ke gang, sebuah tangan kokoh mencengkram lengannya kuat.

"Apa yang—" KEPALA SUKU?

"Lepaskan saya," L mencoba lepas, tapi tangan lain memegang kuat. Seorang pendeta menarik tangan kanannya, melepaskan kain putih yang melilit telapak tangan itu. 'Astaga- bagaimana mereka tahu?' Dan… lambang heksagram di punggung tangannya dengan tengah yang terukir huruf 'K' english kuno terlihat jelas.

"Maafkan aku Ryuuzaki, ini demi kebaikan kita," Sosok Matsuda menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. 'Shit—'

"Apa-apaan ini? kalian tak bisa melakukan ini! Lepaskan saya!" L meronta keras.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama bersembunyi anakku, saatnya kau akan menjadi prantara kami dengannya," Kepala suku yang bijak telah bersabda, dan dibalas ludahan nista dari L.

"Anda kira saya peduli? Anda kira menyenangkan menjadi orang yang selalu dicari hanya untuk di jadikan mainan Dewa sialan itu?" L berkata dengan tenang walau semua perkataannya setajam silet, satu tamparan mengenai pipi kanannya.

'PLAAAAAK'

Kulit tangan yang mendarat mulus di pipi halus membuat suaranya bergema keras di antara dinding-dinding gang.

"JAGA UCAPANMU NAK! KAU TAK TAHU, DENGAN SIAPA KAU BERBICARA DAN SIAPA YANG KAU HINA!" Suara Kepala suku yang benar-benar menandakan bahwa ia amat sangat marah membuat semua orang di sana bergidik ketakutan, sedangkan L hanya menatapnya tajam dari balik poni hitam, membuat aura gelapnya menyebar dan menjadikan ketakutan orang-orang di sekitarnya semakin intens.

"Bawa anak ini. Kurung dia di candi Chichen Itza sebelum upacara pertumbalan, dan persiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk penumbalan istimewa minggu depan," Kepala suku telah berbalik pergi, dan diikuti para pendeta yang memegangi L.

"Hari ini kita begitu beruntung, terimakasih Matsuda, Aizawa,"

"A- itu tidak apa-apa," Matsuda menatap L yang diseret dua pendeta berotot itu, sekarang ia merasa bersalah… sangat bersalah-

"Jangan merasa bersalah begitu Matsuda, dia pantas mendapatkannya… sayang sekali ya, padahal Ryuuzaki pemuda yang sangat baik," Aizawa pun juga merasa iba karena kebaikan L tak dibalas dengan baik.

Di perjalanan menuju candi Chichen Itza, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri kedua pendeta.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa pemuda ini ditangkap?" Suaranya terdengar khawatir dan L tahu siapa itu.

"Dia adalah tumbal yang kita cari-cari selama ini tuan Wammy," salah satu pendeta tersenyum pada Wammy.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukannya?" Matanya sedikit berair walau tak terlihat jelas karena pencahayaan yang kurang, sedangkan L hanya menunduk karena takut dengan tatapan Wammy itu. Ia tahu dirinya salah kali ini karena tidak menuruti perintah Wammy agar tetap di panti.

"Petugas keamanan bernama Matsuda tanpa sengaja melihat tanda Dewa di telapak tangannya,"

"Bagaimana ia bisa melihatnya? Aku dengar pemuda ini menyembunyikannya dengan baik?"

"Kami tidak tahu pasti tuan, tapi dari penjelasan mereka, kain yang digunakan pemuda ini terlepas saat di sungai,"

"Oh… akan dibawa kemana pemuda ini?"

"Candi Chichen Itza, kalau begitu kita pergi tuan… kami harus mempersiapkan beberapa kemenyan untuk penumbalan besok,"

"Ah, iya silahkan," L kembali diseret, meninggalkan Wammy yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

'Oh, anakku yang malang'

****#####EEE33333333#####****

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Haa! Akhirnya... Selesai, Chapt selanjutnya entah kapan akan di publis... Haha- mungkin di chapt ini hanya memuat bagaimana L bisa di tangkap dan dibawa untuk penumbalan... hehe- di chapt selanjutnya ore gak tahu menahu apa yang akan terjadi, jadi, mohon bersabar dengan imajinasi para pembaca saja-lah.

Oke, sekian dari Ete...

Senyum hangat dari Ete... ^_^


End file.
